


When Frodo went to Hogwarts...

by Dawninn_Gamgee



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: Crossover, Frodo is a bitch, Gryffindor, Hobbits go to Hogwarts, M/M, Slytherin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-21
Updated: 2015-05-21
Packaged: 2018-03-31 14:47:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3982027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dawninn_Gamgee/pseuds/Dawninn_Gamgee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Frodo is a Slytherin.<br/>And he acts like a prick.<br/>But one thing never changes:<br/>he loves Sam.</p>
            </blockquote>





	When Frodo went to Hogwarts...

Frodo ran his long, snake-like fingers through Samwise's hair. It had been a long day, and Frodo was frankly bored. What did he care about spells and magic? There were some other things much more interesting... His Samwise Gamgee, for example.

"Sam... My Sam." He muttered softly.

The blond sighed, and opened his eyes just so he could place a kiss to Frodo's lips. They didn't care that they were being watched; after all, Frodo was the most prestigious student that Hogwarts had. He came from a wealthy and very respected family of wizards -the Baggins of Bag End-, and hence, he was a pure blood. Nobody dared to mess up with him because Frodo was, above all, a soulless bitch with very good influences... and the money to pay for them. All in all, he was a filthily rich, pampered boy who always got his way. And he was a Slytherin.

Just like Sam.

Frodo looked at Sam with his blue, almost pale, wide eyes. He was a beautiful sight, almost as beautiful as himself; because Frodo had good looks. His hair was dark and longish, his face was pale. Most people would define him as handsome, especially Sam.

Two Gryffindors ran past them.

"Hey, Merry, look! It's Frodo Baggins!"

The Gryffindor referred to as Merry stopped, and looked at them. "And Samwise Gamgee, too."

"We're cousins!"

Sam and Frodo exchanged some looks. Of course Frodo knew them: Merry and Pippin, from the Shire. They were indeed cousins, but Frodo preferred to think of them as distant relatives whenever possible. Like now. He didn't stop playing with Samwise's hair, and he didn't spare them a look.

"Well, I've never seen you in my life. Now, please, be as kind as to leave. I don't want to be seen with any Gryffindors... I heard stupidity is contagious." He wrinkled his nose and Sam snickered softly.

"Wh... what?" The younger one of the two looked confused, and maybe a little hurt, as he starred at Frodo.

His companion -Merry- only sighed, and patted him lightly on the shoulder. "It's alright, Pip. We should be going now, anyway... I, too, heard that stupidity is indeed contagious. We'd better not get infected." He wrapped one arm around Pippin and led him away from the two Slytherins. The hurt never left Pippin's incredulous face.

Frodo rolled his eyes. "Just how dull... those Gryffindors. Don't you agree, Sam?"

The blond hummed softly in approval. "Yes, quite so... I thought they'd never leave."

The dark-haired wizard chuckled as his fingers curled idly around Samwise's blond locks. "I don't understand why we have to put up with people like that. My uncle will so hear of this."

Sam straightened up a bit. It wasn't like he didn't enjoy Frodo's company, but he knew they had other things to do. His eyes met Frodo's blue ones. "Let's get going to class now, Mr. Frodo. I heard there was going to be a pop quiz... and I've got all the answers." The blond smirked devilishly as he handed him a small piece of paper.

Frodo grinned smoothly. "Well, that's why I keep you with me, Sam." Leaning closer to him, the blue-eyed wizard kissed him slowly, like a reward. "Although... I think I've got better plans for us in mind...," he murmured, just as his hand slowly descended to Sam's thighs.

The blond flushed, and nervously he licked his lips. "You... you do?"

Frodo nodded softly, as he gently grabbed down there, "I do."

The blond looked around, making sure that no one was around, and grinned. "Just let me get the oil."

The two Slytherins didn't show up for class that day.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this because YOLO.  
> I dunno. I just love to picture Frodo as a Slytherin.


End file.
